This application is submitted in support of the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Unit of the OSU Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC). The Epi-Stat Unit is responsible for OSUCCC's participation in the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS). Development of the University Hospitals Tumor Registry will continue in accordance with the data collection and analysis procedures recommended by the CCPDS program. In addition, epidemiologic and biostatistical studies will be conducted utilizing the CCPDS and other relevant data bases described in this proposal. The data system will be expanded to meet regional and national needs through collaboration with other tumor registries in Ohio and with other Comprehensive Cancer Centers.